


An Expensive Gift

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, Christmas, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://johncroftianlullaby.tumblr.com/post/36791962147/winter-drawing-writing-challenge">Winter Writing/Drawing Challenge</a> Day 25 - Trade Gifts/Donate</p><p>For cmcross. Crowley, Sam, Dean, and Cas sit down and exchange some gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Expensive Gift

"Craig?" Crowley's face fell slightly.

Sam sort of shrugged. It was a little unimaginative, sure, but at least he knew Crowley would like it.

"Eh, that's alright. Not sure what I expected. You probably didn't have many gift exchanges growing up, did you?"

Dean snorted into his glass. "Yeah, you could say that."

Sam was eyeing the bottle of Glencraig warily. He'd been pretty sure it would get a pass as a gift, but it apparently hadn't. Not quite sure what Crowley would have liked better, Sam nervously scratched at his arm.

"Dad wasn't really big on gifts," Sam finally said. "I mean, he took care of our needs for the most part, I'll say that, but Christmas was small when it actually happened at all, and I don't think 'birthday' was even in his vocabulary."

"Being small didn't stop them from being awesome, Sam," Dean said. 

Sam's lip quirked. "They had their charm. I can admit that now. They were...alright. Bad stuff always happened around that time, though. The holidays are a terrible time for the supernatural."

"Well, of course," said Crowley. "Lots of death, lots of unfinished business, and not to mention the variety of beliefs and rituals wrapped up in the season. I don't bite, by the way, Moose. You could sit next to me if you like."

Sam hesitated slightly. The relationship was still fairly new and he wasn't used to getting cozy with the King of Hell in the presence of his brother or their best friend.

"And ice. Lots of ice," Cas pointed out, gesturing with his glass for emphasis. "Dangerous."

"You guys are pathetic," Dean said, looking around the room. "We've got a big-ass tree, eggnog, chestnuts actually roasting, and we're talking about hunting? So Sam's gift sucked. Let's move on."

Cas piped up. "Sam, I've come to understand that the most impactful gifts you've given Dean have been the amulet he threw away and the last Christmas you had before he went to Hell. And, also, that first burger after he came out of Purgatory."

"Cas," Dean said in annoyance. He poured Cas some more eggnog and shook his head. 

"I could name others, if you think that doesn't cover it."

"No, we're good," Sam said quickly, shooting an embarrassed glance at Crowley.

"You really helped his case there, Castiel," Crowley said with a roll of his eyes.

"They're right," Sam said with a sigh. "It sucked."

"No, no, it doesn't suck," Crowley soothed. "It's just. I expected more creativity, more personality."

"Why?" Sam joked. "What did you get me?"

"The moon," Crowley said.

Sam laughed and scooted even closer. "Sorry," he said. "I'll loosen up. Christmas is just...a weird time."

"So I've gathered." Crowley snapped a package onto the floor in front of Dean.

Dean cautiously leaned forward and picked it up, weighing it in his hands. "Is this an album?"

"Signed. After their deaths, of course."

"Wow."

Cas reached into one of the pockets of his trench coat, closing his fist around something. "Hold out your hand, Dean," he said.

Dean did as asked, looking at him suspiciously. Into his hand, Cas pressed...wait. 

"I went back and got it." Cas grinned. "I shouldn't have called it worthless. It hurt Sam to see it tossed aside."

"That's actually quite sweet," Crowley admitted. They all watched as Dean slipped the amulet around his neck. He was unable to fight a slight smile.

"Really," Sam said, fighting the way his eyes were tearing up as he watched Dean put the amulet on, as he watched Cas smile at him and Dean in turn proudly. "Really, what did you get me?" Sam asked Crowley.

"The moon," Crowley said with a frown. "You knew I had it. I tried to use it to bid on the demon tablet."

"Oh! Right! Whoa. Wait. No, I...I own the moon?"

Crowley snapped the deed to the moon into his hand, handing it over, as well as a pen. "If you sign here, you do. Now, I'll warn you that if it disappears or if part of it is blasted away or if some one screws with its orbit, you know, things like that, you could be held liable."

"Does that happen often?" Sam asked, actually looking worried.

Crowley smirked. "No, but since _you_ own it now, you never know."

Sam leaned in and hugged Crowley, resting his head against his shoulder for a minute. "Thanks," he said. "Thanks, Crowley."

"Don't mention it, Moose." Crowley's hand came up to card through Sam's hair a little.


End file.
